Danganronpa 7: Generation Hope
''Danganronpa 7: Generation Hope ''is a murder mystery visual novel game created for the PSP and PS Vita. It was developed by Arcobaleno Studios. It's the seventh game in the main series. Plot The game takes place after Danganronpa 6.5: Redemption from Despair. A new class year begins with the 87th class. However, 24 students don't appear for the opening ceremony... The story follows a mysterious student named Natsume Rukukama at his first year at New Hope's Peak Academy. However, he finds himself knocked out and in a space station with 23 other students. Then, Monokuma appears, claiming that the space station is the Academy's extracurricular students' facility and that they must participate in a killing game as their assignment. Trapped in space, Natsume needs to discover the motive behind the mastermind, expose the mastermind and help everyone escape before they kill themselves. Characters Just like the third, fourth, fifth and sixth games, the game has a total of twenty-four students and it ends with nine surviving students. The students in the game are: *Natsume Rukukama, the game's main protagonist. He has a public name known as “Juzo Yukizome”. Due to his vast knowledge in world history, he holds the title of the Ultimate Historian. *Gumira Glassred, a kind-hearted and polite woman from Novoselic who's beautiful works of portrait art have earned her the talk of the art world. She holds the title of the Ultimate Portrait Artist. *Takehiko Kizoku, a strong and noble man who's always thought of as a father-like figure due to his calm mind and soul. He holds the title of the Ultimate Rikishi. *Mayu Jundo, a girl who's sweet and innocent appearance and personality masks her destructive nature and over-protectiveness of any guy she likes. She holds the title of the Ultimate Yandere. *Ian Summers, a firey boy from New York City who's skills in breakdancing is extremely well know to people that're into street dancing. He holds the title of the Ultimate Breakdancer. *Minako Muzai, a very sweet and innocent girl who's never seen without her favorite puppet, Miss Violet. She holds the title of the Ultimate Puppeteer. *Hikaru Kanshu, a very tough man who's known to make the most vile of criminals obidient. He holds the title of the Ultimate Prison Warden. *Iko Amuro, a humble and kind girl who's skill in memorizing is quite known to people across the world. She holds the title of the Ultimate Memorizer. *Soutarou Kodori, a shy and timid boy who has all the time in the world. He holds the title of the Ultimate Time Traveler. *Ai Kai, a peaceful and quiet girl whose romance stories are extremely well known to couples all over the world. She holds the title of the Ultimate Romance Story Writer. *Natsu Tano, a sly boy whose thefts are best known by people of the crime world. He holds the title of the Ultimate Thief. *Aya Tsukino, a bubbly girl who's cosplaying skills are the talk of all anime fans and gamers. She holds the title of the Ultimate Cosplayer. *Yoshi Wakabayashi, a jumpy and nervous man who's bulky appearance greatly contridicts his stealthy assissnations. He holds the title of the Ultimate Ninja. *Jane Chambers, a polite and sophisticated girl from Great Britain who's always willing to serve her kind masters. She holds the title of the Ultimate Housemaid. *Bambi Brynjolfsson, a boy from Iceland who's extremely well known for his skills in jeweling. He holds the title of the Ultimate Jeweler. *Sasaki Nijisake, a calm and mellow girl who's always seen with her trademark cello. She holds the title of the Ultimate Cellist. *Shou Ishii, a proud and lighthearted man who's the king of the sky while piloting. He holds the title of the Ultimate Pilot. *Yuki Asahara, a slightly cold yet respectful girl who never shows any fear while playing horror games. She holds the title of the Ultimate Horror Gamer. *Kaede Miroku, a intelligent boy who's skills in algebra are best known to students all over the world. He holds the title of the Ultimate Algebra Student. *Sae Munakata, a quiet and kind girl who enjoys traveling to different places all over the world with her family's train. She holds the title of the Ultimate Train Conductor. *Gorou Nanafuse, a kind and mature boy who unintentionally hurts others with his sharp-tongue. He holds the title of the Ultimate Editor. *Aki Imada, an energetic girl who's kickboxing skills are well feared in the ring. She holds the title of the Ultimate Kickboxer. *Leo Ohira, an arrogant and boastful fencer born to a French father and a Japanese mother. He holds the title of the Ultimate Fencer. *Yae Kimoto, a relaxed and calm girl who's skills in psychology makes her well known to fellow psychologists. She holds the title of the Ultimate Psychologist. Chapters Gallery Category:DR7: Generation Hope Category:Games Category:PSP Category:PS Vita